


Possessive Impulse

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dont copy to another site, Face-Fucking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone, welcome to yet another phone notes fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Goro comes back to a surprise.





	Possessive Impulse

Goro froze, the blush across his face hot and impressive. 

He walked in on Loki fucking the life out of Akira, Akira begging for more and moaning as he rolled his hips back into Loki. Akira cried as he stopped, Loki leaning forward to grab his face, making him look at Goro.

"Isn't the little bird pretty, master?"

"I-... Wh-... when?"

"Not too long ago. Who knew the attic trash was such a whore?"

He gave a strong thrust, Akira moaning. Goro blushed even harder, not able to will himself to look away. Loki bit his shoulder, grinning as Akira whined pathetically.

"Oh shush, Magpie. Master has to make a decision before we can get back to playing."

"I-?!" Goro took a step back, hand on his chest. "Decision??"

"You can always join us, master. He's got a nice throat you can use."

He stared, embarrassed Loki was so openly implying his attraction to the thief-barista. He certainly thought about having sex with him before. Not something he would act upon, mind. It wasn't a good idea to get any more entangled with Akira.

And yet, here Akira was on his hands and knees, pleading him to make a choice. 

Goro softly closed the door behind him, stripping each piece off as he got closer and closer, leaving a trail of clothes. Loki let go of Akira's face after he sat down on the bed, grinning. He adjusted slightly, pushing Akira's face over his cock, who was now panting over him.

"You won't regret it." Loki murmured.

He froze up again, unsure what he was doing. He gasped as Akira took initiative, licking up him, giving him a questioning look as he shivered.

"Go ahead. Fuck me. Please." He whispered before slipping his mouth over his cock and stopping at the tip.

That got him going again. He gripped his hair, pulling him down. Akira hummed around him, getting louder as Goro picked up the pace, thrusting into his mouth. Akira groaned as Loki started moving again, being tugged back and forth by them. 

"O-oh, you weren't kidding, ah-!"

Loki chuckled, starting to go at a faster and rougher pace. Goro grabbed another fistful of the soft black hair, both hands wrapped in his locks as his thrusts start to stutter a bit. He knew he was desperately close, now. And it felt too good to stop.

"Ah, ah-kira! I-!" He warned breathlessly.

He came with a cry, pulling Akira's face all the way down and holding him there. He felt Akira swallow, Loki pinning Akira against his body until Goro pulled him off and let go. Akira's lusty expression was almost too much. Loki roughly yanked him backwards, thrusting hard and fast again, Akira moaning and falling forward onto him, hardly able to keep himself up. Goro reached down to wrap a hand around Akira's cock and stroked, Akira gasping in pleasure. Goro went faster to match Loki's pace.

"Come." Loki ordered.

Akira came with a gasp, some splattered on Goro's hand. 

"Good boy."

Loki kept up his rough thrusts until he himself came with a low growl, Akira whimpering at how sensitive he was. Loki pulled out of him after a few minutes, letting go and finally letting Akira fall over. Goro felt Akira grab his hand, licking it off before laying back down. Loki disappeared back into his heart with a deep satisfied hum. He pulled Akira up to properly cuddle him, slightly concerned at how much cum was pouring out of Akira.

"Uh?"

"We had a few rounds before you came in." Akira mumbled.

"You good?"

"Mhm. Didn't know you liked me too."

Goro flushed darker.

"But Loki, really? Not Robin? He'd be gentler."

Loki responded with a possessive growl in his mind.

"Uh... first come first serve?"

"Wow. Uh..."

Akira blushed, realizing what he said. He hid his face in his neck.

"We should do this again sometime." He said, muffled.

"Yeah, we should."

**Author's Note:**

> something quick and dirty


End file.
